Maria
Maria is a supporting character who appears in The Last of Us. She is the wife of Tommy. She is voiced and mo-capped by Ashley Scott. Biography Events of The Last of Us Sometime after the initial outbreak of the cordyceps brain infection, Maria and her father ran a settlement in Jackson County, using a hydroelectric power plant to generate electricity for the settlement. They soon became the leaders of their settlement as more families settled down in their safe haven. Maria would later meet Tommy after he left the Fireflies and his brother Joel in Boston. The two grew close, eventually getting married. However, the dam suffered daily attacks from a group of bandits, making them rather hostile to strangers. In the Fall of 2033, Maria noticed two strangers, a man and his teenage companion Ellie, as the pair attempted to enter the plant. Initially thinking they were hostile, she threatened them with her men, only calming down when Tommy explained the stranger was his brother, Joel. At the time, the group of workers were finishing their attempts to repair one of the turbines to generate electricity for the settlement.How you doing, baby brother? While the brothers went off to talk, Maria ate with Ellie and told the girl about Joel's deceased daughter Sarah and showed her a photograph of the pair together; unbeknownst to Maria, Ellie stole the photo. Later, a group of bandits attacked the plant. The women were barricaded in the dining hall until Tommy and Joel arrived and finished off the bandits. After the fight, Tommy pulled Maria aside to tell about the settlement he and Joel worked out. At hearing this, Maria was fiercely opposed to Tommy delivering Ellie to the Fireflies, fearing that she would become a widow like the other women of their settlement. She confronted Joel, asserting that, should anything happen to Tommy, it was "on him".It's best this way Ellie, overhearing this conversation, flees on a horse to a ranch. After having a conversation on how she doesn't want to go with Tommy, they are attacked. After that, Joel, Ellie and Tommy ride back to the settlement. Joel decides to take Ellie to the Fireflies on the verge of entering the place, telling Tommy that Maria "kind of scares him".Adios Maria is briefly mentioned again when Ellie and Joel talk in Jackson. She and Tommy were trying to get Joel interested in a woman within the community while also having him and Ellie do maintenance work for them.The Last of Us: One Night Live Relationships Tommy Maria loved Tommy dearly, marrying and running her community with him. She took his word that Joel wasn't a hostile survivor, putting great trust in him. When Tommy rescued her from the bandits that tried to attack her, she embraced him in relief. However, she then irately scolded him for agreeing to take Ellie off of Joel's hands, ordering him to "find someone else". When Tommy stood firm on his decision, she gave in but was too overcome with grief to stay around him. When Tommy didn't end up taking Ellie, Maria continued to love him, the pair still being married months later when Joel and Ellie returned. Joel Maria was instinctively hostile towards Joel, presuming he had malicious intent when trying to get into the dam. Once Tommy assured her the man didn't mean any harm, she buried the hatchet and allowed him into their settlement. She admitted her embarrassment for having almost shot him, due to the two being indirectly related. She was grateful for Joel's assistance in defending the dam, only to become enraged when Joel revealed he had only come to the dam to have Tommy escort Ellie for him. She was so angry at him that she threatened to kill him if anything happened to Tommy, making Joel joke to Tommy that he was scared of Maria. It's likely she was so aggressive due to the stories Tommy would have told her about Joel's life after the outbreak, leaving Maria with a very incomplete view of Joel; she only knows the hunter side of him. Months later, Maria appeared to have forgiven Joel, providing a place for him in the community when he and Ellie returned. Ellie Maria and Ellie got along well in their short time around each other. She noticed her outside of the dam, initially being hostile towards her, though she calmed down when Tommy recognized Joel. Maria, wanting to spend time with Ellie more than the men,care with the girl shortly before the bandit attack. She shared secrets about Joel's past with Ellie, understanding Ellie's desire to learn more about the reserved Joel. When the dam was attacked, Maria protected Ellie, hiding out in an office. However, she began to dislike Ellie due to how she indirectly caused Tommy to express his need to leave Maria. She was clearly upset by this, but appeared to be angry at Joel more so than Ellie; the girl didn't want Tommy to go with her either. Trivia *Joel sarcastically mentions to Tommy that he is scared of Maria coming after him with her people if Tommy were to die. When conceiving ideas for the game, Tess was initially planned to pursue Joel with her group for causing the death of her brother, much like what Joel theorizes about Maria. References Navigation pt-br:Maria de:Maria Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Last of Us characters